Paws For Thought
by Bamon
Summary: With Jean Grey dead, Logan left the mansion which Rogue followed suit. At a new city she made herself at home, however due to one heroic incident she ends up back at Weschester - somewhere she never wanted to return. However she's back, she's ready to get her man at whatever cost, and guess what? She's a cat! It couldn't be too hard to regain her human body & Logan, right?
1. Chapter 1

**"PAWS FOR THOUGHT."**

_written by bamon w/o a beta.  
_

Chapter One: How Do You Know Its A She?

This was definately one of those things that on hindsight was actually one of the most stupid things she could have done. She had her powers back, surprise surpise the cure wasn't permenant, and because she felt she could not return to the manor after leaving it days after Logan had done just after Jean's funeral, she had decided to do the hero thing but on her own. Her powers had grown, she could use any mutant ability she had absorbed at any point in her life at will. She still couldn't touch anyone skin to skin without her personal mutation kicking in but the fact she was a one woman army on her own definately had its plus points. Mainly no one could kidnap her - again. Well, not without some serious weaponage on their side and a good ass kicking from Rogue for their efforts. She had realised one good point about her own personal mutation; because a touch could be deadly she could not be raped. She was very relieved with that revelation. Other women weren't so fortunate.

Still, she realised she wasn't quite so invincible with this one stupid mistake.

How was she supposed to know what this damn mutant woman could do though?

Despite her new lack of an advantage, Rogue growled as intimidatingly as she could at the bad guy. Er, woman.

Unfortunately it wasn't quite that effective coming from a domestic cat that just about reached between ankle and mid-thigh on the five foot nine woman.

Silver lining though - Rogue thought she made a rather adorable cat. Plus she did still have her powers, they just weren't as powerful in this smaller form.

Why couldn't the woman however have just turned the barrel nearby into a knife to attack her instead of changing Rogue's body from human to that of a big cat?

Rogue didn't know and unfortunately couldn't ask in this form. Her fur rose as the woman out right laughed at her. Fortunately the human man the rival mutant had been torturing had gotten away.

"Aww, don't be so angry kitty. I think this is a major improvement on your looks."

The woman taunted, a smirk playing on her red rose lips which matched her red hair. The colour reminded Rogue of Jean Grey and that just made her even angrier. What the hell had Jean had that she didn't anyway? Why couldn't Logan just look at her once the way he had looked at Jean? It wouldn't be so bad if she could tell if the Wolverine, the feral in Logan, felt something different to Logan. She had never been able to work out on how to draw the Wolverine out so he could have full control. When she did work it out though she intended on finding out just how the Wolverine felt.

Despite doing her best and most ferocious hissing and spitting it still failed short to intimidate. Rogue supposed it wasn't surprising. She was after all the size of a domestic cat and from the long soft fur she could see she was most likely Persian in breed. Why Persian she had no idea, but at least she was cute. No one could ever be mean to a cute cat, and Persians were definately expensive so that helped in giving her protection too. This was a decent form until she could return to her human one, and Rogue had a feeling this female mutant infront of her wasn't going to do the honours.

"Now kitty, this isn't the way a good pet is supposed to behave."

The female mutant purred, which Rogue found rather ironic since she was the cat not her attacker. Maybe they could go into a purring war? Of course she'd have to think of something happy first...

Flipping her red hair over her shoulder the female mutant smirked at the new cat's situation. She had heard of this 'vigilante' so to speak, and boy had this woman been putting wrenches into her plans. HER plans! Well, not any more. Half tempted to just throw the cat off the docks nearby and let her drown but of course that would be the coward's way and she was no coward.

"Now pretty, since you're out of commission as far as hero things go, I will be regaining my control over this fair city."

At these words Rogue's eyes widened as she fell silent. So this was the infamous 'The Don'? She had to admit she was expecting a male, and this woman rather did leave a lot to be wanted. Disappointing, in a word. Still, with the ability The Don had Rogue supposed she wasn't that much of a disappointment. It was quite an impressive ability especially when changing the form of one living thing to a different form altogether. With a wink thrown Rogue's way the redhead disappeared into the depths of the alley way leaving Rogue on her own in a large city as a cat.

Rogue would be lucky if she didn't get trampled. Huffing, Rogue turned and headed the opposite way to get out of the alley way and onto the main street. She supposed she had only one choice at this point; go back to Westchester. She wouldn't be able to find a reversal here, and as a cat she would not be intimidating to The Don. If she went back to Xavier's she would not only be safe, surrounded by strong mutants, but maybe - just maybe - she would be able to get someone to figure out her plight. Then they could go all intimidating-like in the leather catsuits after The Don and get her to change her back. It was the best plan she had. Now she just had to figure out how to get to Westchester from here.

A grin suddenly appeared on Rogue's feline face. Well as much of a grin as a cat could do. She knew the perfect plan. She still had her powers, all be it a bit 'muted' as it were due to the sudden decrease in size. However, if she could make a big enough of a spectacule then the Blackbird and X-men should be sent to find out what is going on. She could then hitch a ride on the Blackbird and be back at the mansion just in time for dinner. Now she just had to find a place that would be important enough to warrant their attention. A bank or police station perhaps. There was a police station nearby...

With a pleased look in her brown eyes, Rogue pranced down the street and towards the bank in a smug manner that was not very unlike a cat.

* * *

Rogue forced back a hiss that wanted to leave her lips. In the future she was definately not going to cause any scenes in a police station whilst trying to hide her feline form. Despite all the doughnuts the cops were eating and the coffee that now stained their teeth, they were quite proficient at closing in on her when they didn't even know there was a her to close in on. Basically, they were very clumsy, and that with big furnicture like desks and chairs around is a very bad combination as her tail had just found out.

However she had managed to put some ice around chair legs, put some small rubbish bins on fire, and to her delight used her bone claws that came out the top of her front two paws to carve into the wall spooky sayings such as 'bloody mary, bloody mary, bloody mary'. All in all she had caused quite a ruckus and she hadn't even gotten to Magneto's metal manipulation yet. As it turned out she didn't need to since the front door of the police station swung open to show Rogue the best sight possible. Storm, Jubilee, and Wolverine. _Perfect_, Rogue purred.

As much as Rogue wanted to run right for Wolverine she knew the best way to wrangle an invite back home was to do her best attempt at the 'cute kitty eyes' every cat could apparently do at the two women. Especially Jubilee. She had always had a soft spot for animals. Prancing smugly out from behind an overturned desk she waltzed right up to Jubilee and began rubbing herself against her old friend's legs. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Wolverine sniffing the air, seemingly her scent specifically, before furrowing his brows. Did she smell the same as before? She hadn't even thought about that...

She supposed not since Wolverine was now eyeing the rest of the place. She almost pouted but then felt a pair of hands grasp either side of her. Startled she threw her head up only to realise it was Jubilee who had picked her up and was now cradling her against her chest. Well, that wasn't so hard, although she could now understand why some cats did not like to be picked up. It could be quite terrifying watching the ground get further away the higher up you went.

"Jubilee, put her down."

Storm spoke, doing her best to put on her authoritarian voice. It did no good though as Jubilee, who insisted on yellow leather not black like everyone else, looked up at Storm with the saddest eyes in the world. Rogue found herself holding back a snigger. Jubilee had absolutely no clue she could do that look so effectively. It was hopeless for Storm now.

Sighing, Storm rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you're taking care of her which means you'll have to pay for everything she needs, clean out the litter box, and feed her."

Storm told her as she grabbed Wolverine's arm and dragged him out of the police station. Jubilee followed them, skipping happily with Rogue in her arms.

"Sure thing Miss Storm, sir!"

Jubilee crowed, managing to salute Storm with one of her hands before cradling Rogue with both hands once more. Wolverine merely grumbled at the young woman in annoyance. Not only had he left the mansion for no fight what-so-ever ( disappointing! ) but now he had to put up with a cat in the mansion. How could one night go so wrong? All he had wanted was a beer and a fight in the Danger Room since apparently cage fights were not what appropriate role models do. Since when had he wanted to be a role model anyway? Storm insisted and unfortunately since Xavier was gone she had gotten a lot more stubborn. So much so she'd punish someone until they did what she said - aka take away all alcohol from the mansion until Wolverine promised never to go to a cage fight again. Now that had been a painful two weeks of no beer since she refused to let Wolverine leave to get some outside the mansion.

Finding everything entirely amusing, Rogue watched Wolverine stomp up the ramp into the Blackbird, Storm just behind him with a peaceful grace to her step whilst Jubilee skipped in. Rogue briefly wondered where Jubilee had picked up skipping because the last time she had seen the petit asian she certainly hadn't been skipping then.

Rogue barely flicked her tail as the ramp closed up, sitting quite happily on Jubilee's lap as Storm started up the Blackbird with Wolverine as co-pilot. It wasn't long before Rogue lowered her head down onto her front paws feeling quite drowzy. The past couple of hours had really put her through the ringer, and now the best thing she could think of was sleep. Yawning, she adjusted her body merely on instinct to go into the familiar 'feline curled up' pose with her nose buried between her front paws and her tail curled around her body. As she started to fall asleep she heard Jubilee's voice faintly...

"How do you know its a she?"

Wolverine's growl of fustration was the last thing she heard before she fell into a deep sleep.

This brand new adventure had the promises of being highly amusing...

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, another story but this muse idea just wouldn't get out of my head! Besides, I thought a comedy would be rather fun... Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**"PAWS FOR THOUGHT."**

_written by bamon w/o a beta.  
_

Chapter Two: Revenge Meets Instinct.

_"Oh Logan,"_

_Rogue purred with delight as she felt his rough hands make their way down her back before grasping her buttocks and yanking her body up against his own. Her soft curves seemed to melt against the hard planes of his muscular body, sending her to new feelings of euphoria. She felt so much euphoria that the thought of how he could touch her with her mutation didn't even occur to her. Nope, the only brief thought that flittered through her mind at that time was where this sudden change of mind came from but she couldn't say it wasn't welcome. Oh no. It was her wish come true that Logan would finally realise she was the one for him and definately not that stuck-up redheaded doctor that terrorised her when no one else was looking. His touch was so addicting, so passionate, and so wanted that her panties were getting wet already. _

_"What about Jean?" _

_She managed to whisper as his lips kissed a trail down her silky smooth neck. Her hands burried themselves in his thick black hair, a whimper escaping her parted lips as he delivered a small bite to her flesh. What feral she had in her from the times she touched Logan longed for him to give her a biting mark, claiming her as his once and for all. Just the thought of him claiming as his mate had her hands gripping his flannel shirt tightly, pulling him even harder against her body as her hips instinctively rolled into his. _

_"Jean who?"_

_He grunted those two magical words that Rogue had wanted to hear since the two of them first met the telekinetic and telepathic Doctor Jean Grey. So much so she felt tears of joy come to her eyes. Finally, after all this time he was here, with her, and he wanted no one else. It felt like her heart was going to burst as his words repeated themselves in her mind, soothing away all insecurities she had. A second later his hands were gripping her curved hips, pressing the bulge of his jeans against the spot she wanted him to be. Rogue moaned in ecstasy, her hands gripping either side of his face to lift it from the crook of her neck so she could see those deep brown eyes of his that she could swear saw deep into her soul. For once when she looked at them she felt as if he hadn't looked into her soul and found her wanting. For once she felt as if was more then enough for him - she felt like he saw her as his perfect fit. The one above all else. She whispered his name in a plead, tears still there in the corners of her eyes, and it wasn't long before his eyes turned a pitch black showing Logan's inner animal, The Wolverine, was in full control and ready to play. _

_"Mate."_

_He snarled, before his lips attacked hers causing her to groan in ecstasy. His tongue slipped past her lips to massage her own, exploring her mouth as he had never done before. It was so passionate she found herself out of breath by the time their lips parted moments later. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips before his head tucked into the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He bared his teeth and pierced the sensitive skin to give her the bite mark his mate should properly have which made Rogue swoon in his arms as their love overwhelmed her._

_"Oh Wolverine!"_

Then suddenly her eyes were open and she realised she was purring, not only that but she was still a cat as well as rather turned on. Rogue blinked a few times before realising she was in the Den, with other mutants around her - most significantly Logan, Jubilee, and Bobby amongst others. Embarrassment flooded through her as she noticed Logan sniffing discreetly.

"She's in heat."

He grunted furthering her mortification. With a hiss that was equal parts fury and embarrassment, Rogue shot up onto all four paws before bolting out of the room. She couldn't believe he'd humiliate her like that! Sure, she knew he didn't know it was her (although maybe the Wolverine did... he was that feral part of Logan) but it didn't excuse him from what he had done. With a devious plot of revenge plotting itself in her mind Rogue swerved in the opposite direction on the laminate wooden flooring.

In no time at all she reached the massive staircase. Unfortunately what looked like a daunting but manageable task in human form looked like Mount Everest in her Persian cat form. Now why couldn't she have been a big cat like a lion? It would have made the way up far easier and quicker. Huffing in annoyance, Rogue jumped up onto the first step entirely determined to get up to the top. It didn't help that these stairs went to the first floor which consisted of the student dorm rooms, and that another staircase after this one would be needed to get up to the second floor where the staff quarters resided.

Unfortunately by the time she got halfway on the first staircase her little feline body could not go any further. Huffing in fustration (and because she was slighty out of breath) she laid down on the step she was on as she caught her breath. As she laid there she tried to think of which mutation she had that could help her get to the top of the staircase without her having to keep jumping from step to step. Fire manipulation wouldn't help. Ice creation and manipulation could help but her path would end up wet and messy due to melted ice. Metal manipulation could help. She could find some metal around here, make it a flat sheet, get on top of it and get it to fly the whole way up to Logan's room. Logan's feral, quick healing, heightened senses, and bone claws probably wouldn't help much if at all.

Closing her eyes Rogue located Magneto's mutation from her mutation library inside her mind, letting it take reign as she reached out her senses for what metal there was nearby. The best source of metal seemed to be the door knobs from the student's dorm rooms. From what she could assess from the relative silence on this floor she guessed the students with either in class or having free time elsewhere. Pretty sure she wouldn't be noticed or found out, Rogue let the door knobs turn to a liquid metal before pulling it towards her. Once it was infront of her she opened her eyes and turned it into a solid sheet of metal which hovered in mid-air. With as much of a smirk as a cat could imitate, Rogue got up onto all four paws before climbing aboard the sheet of metal. She sat with all the pride of a feline as she let the metal ascend the rest of the stairway, turn and go up the second stairway on the other side of the corridor before jumping down to land on the landing of the second floor. Rogue then resumed to send the metal back to the first floor, putting them back into the space the door knobs were before and then turned them into the solid shape they used to be.

With that done, Rogue merrily trotted down the corridor towards Logan's room. She didn't even have to remember where it was (of course she could remember it - she had been there quite a few times before and not all with Logan inside of it or her intention of finding him) as she could smell his intoxicating feral scent with her feline senses. Of course Logan's feral senses helped with that too, but in that moment all she could think of was _him_. All too soon she was infront of his door, and with a mischievous look she used Magneto's mutation again to open the door before trotting inside. Now was time to get revenge for Logan embarrassing her infront of her friends. Or ex-friends..._ 'Who knows what we are since I left.'_

Numerous ideas to tease Logan flittered through her mind. It was hard to narrow down which one to do but decided to do the one that she could thoroughly enjoy. With a feline smirk, Rogue trotted over to his chest of drawers, and using Magneto's mutation on the drawer handles had them pull out so she could see inside. Spotting all his wifebeaters Rogue jumped inside the drawer and began pushing them out onto the floor with her paws, head, and teeth until they were all taken out. She then proceeded towards his wardrobe, once again opened the doors thanks to Magneto, and had the hangers float down that held all of his shirts. She had the hangers shake the shirts off them on top of the pile of wifebeaters before having them hang back up inside his wardrobe. She closed both the drawer and wardrobe with the same metal controlling ability before trotting back over to the pile of clothing.

Rogue paused at this point wondering how she was going to move the pile as well as shred it all. Her eyes lit up as she remembered there was a laundry chute on both dorm room floors. She grabbed a chequered shirt and trotted out of Logan's room to the metallic laundry chute that was intergrated into the wall in the middle of the corridor. She dumped it inside, and repeated the routine for each piece of clothing before all of them had been put inside. With slight nerves but also excitement she then proceeded to jump inside too. It felt like a rollercoaster as she zoomed down the cute all the way to the ground floor where the laundry room was. Fortunately when she flew out of the other end she landed on the pile of Logan's clothing and there was no one inside the room. It would have been hell trying to explain what on earth she was doing and would have a lot of people questioning her intelligence as well as if she was really just a cat.

She briefly considered the fact she had gotten the Xmen to bring her here to figure a way to return her to normal, but shrugged it off at the thought of Logan walking around bare chested. A girl has to have some fun, especially when the object of said girl's affection noticed almost any female but her. This was all many years coming, and should have been done ages ago. She wasn't going to loose out on this opportunity. Sure, she'd get them to get her back to normal eventually, and she knew when she did she'd end up having at least Logan infuriated at her but that was in the future. Besides, she could handle it. It wasn't as if she was going to do anything really harmful. Just mess his life up a little and if she was lucky stop his tour of skanks-ville. If she could get him to abstain from sexual relations she'd be a very happy Roguey (as Jubilee loved to call her). After all, he was hers (as her feral side liked to say) and if he should touch any female it should be her. The teenager in her that happened to have a crush on her agreed whole-heartedly, so really there wasn't anything to really stop her. Besides it wasn't crazy or irrational at all. She was just fighting for her man - without him knowing. He'd be hers eventually. She was just speeding it all up. Hopefully.

Noticing a box cutter that happened to be left on top of the washing machine Rogue's eyes lit up. She had no doubt Jubilee had probably ordered some clothing (most likely with Kitty's help), and brought in the box they had been delivered in inside the laundry room to freshly wash it before wearing it. It was such a wierd thing to do but Jubes always did insist you never know what germs and dirty residue could be left on the clothes you couldn't see. It also wasn't surprising she hadn't cleared up properly. Rogue had always been tidying up after her. Rolling her eyes she had the blade float towards her and began making it shred through each article of Logan's clothing until each one was just a tattered mess. She discarded the box cutter on top of the tumble dryer before opening up the washing machine (thanks Magneto) and began shoving all the clothing in with her teeth. Once done she closed it before trotting out of the room and towards the kitchen.

After all that work she was exhausted, and after some sad kitten-eyes she managed to have Bobby give her a plate of his freshly cooked chicken. Halfway through her dinner she heard a loud ferocious roar that had everyone but her frozen in fear.

She simply smirked. Logan had found out.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the fun-filled plot. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Paws For Thought.**

Chapter Three: Shake your tail feathers! Er, fur?

Rogue found herself snickering mentally as she listened to Logan yelling at Jubilee since he had found out she had been the last one in the laundry room as well as the last one who had used the box cutter. At least that was what his heightened senses had told him. After all, even though he had smelt her she was just a cat. A cat obviously could not get all his shirts and wifebeaters, take them down two floors, and rip them to shreds could they? Thats what the idiotic moron known as Logan thought anyway.

Still, he was _her_ idiotic moron.

She literally bounced towards the pair, tail in the air and a smug air around herself as she sung her favourite song 'Burlesque' by Christina Agulera inside her head. Logan found himself pausing as he watched the feline prance by and despite himself found himself raising an eyebrow at the thing. Clearly it thought the place was her mansion already. He was about to yell at the yellow firecracker once more when the Ice Queen herself, Emma Frost, threw open a nearby door glaring at everyone in sight.

"If whoever is singing Burlesque doesn't quit it in the next two seconds I'm frying their god damn brain off! That includes you Sparky!"

She snapped, giving an extra special glare Jubilee's way before disappearing back inside the room she came from. Rogue had immediately quietened at the sight of the lingerie-clad blonde. Was that Emma Frost? Since when had she been a good guy? Sure, they needed a telepath here what with Professor X and Jean gone but surely they could have gotten someone else? Surely there was an equally powerful and nice telepath out there that could work Cerebro? Of course Rogue knew she could do it if she touched Emma for a bit, and got back into human form mind you, but she hadn't realised things had gotten desperate here. Surely they were desperate if they had Emma Frost here?

Ignoring the baffled and bewildered looks of Logan and Jubilee, Rogue carried on prancing her way down the corridor to her destination. Logan's clothes had been the start - she was a little sad he had managed to borrow a shirt of Colussus' but it was still tight on that muscular torso so it wasn't a total loss. Now she had to find the perfect place to start her next mission. Now the revenge was over she had to get started on keeping Logan celibate until such a time as she regained her human form and snagged her man. She hoped some embarassment would help keep him away from skanks-ville, but if it didn't she knew finding out his mystery tormentor would keep him so occupied he wouldn't even have time to think about sex let alone do it.

It didn't take long to get to the massive dining hall that had its own larger kitchen that was suitable for cooking for huge groups of twenty and over. Rogue paused in the room as she took a moment to remember where the cutlery was kept. Remembering it was in the drawer to the right of the sink she opened it using Magneto's ability over the drawer's metallic drawer handle. She focused on the forks, knives, and spoons as she flew them out of them drawer. She followed below the flying cutlery as she took them from the kitchen and into the dining hall. It didn't take long to embed the cutlery into the large back wall of the dining hall. She didn't bother to change the shape of the cutlery - after all they'd suspect Magneto if she did and that would ruin the fun of it - and just used them as they were to spell out the following words:

_HOW MANY STDS DO YOU THINK LOGAN WOULD HAVE GOTTEN IF HE DIDN'T HAVE HIS HEALING FACTOR?_

_BE WISE. BE SAFE. CONTRACEPTION DOESN'T WORK ALL THE TIME - WHAT COULD YOU HAVE?_

Rogue had made sure to use the name Logan and not his alter ego's name Wolverine. After all, the intent counted and something in her told her that since Wolverine saw her he hadn't wanted to touch anything else. Maybe that was just her heart wishing but until it was truthfully comfirmed fact or fiction then she'd much rather believe it.

It wasn't long before a bell sounded signalling that morning classes were over and it was now lunch time. Eager to see everyones reactions, Rogue trotted over to one of the corners and laid down in the sunlight, pretending to be sunbathing innocently like any normal feline would do. Before long a crowd formed, and nearly all of the students in the crowd were snickering to each other. When Storm turned up Rogue found herself hiding underneath a chair just so she couldn't see what would no doubt be a disappointed look in her eyes. She had enough of seeing that when she took the cure. She really did not want to see it ever again.

Of course it was easy to figure out when Logan had arrived because he roared in fustration and anger. Rogue peeked out from her hiding spot to see the expression on his face and noticed he was glaring at all the students nearby. Since the cutlery was near the top of the wall she noticed Logan was now picking out every student that had an ability that could get them or the cutlery up that high.

In the end it did turn out that particular prank didn't end up going well. Each student Logan had picked out ended up doing personal Danger Room sessions with him very early in the morning and singling them out in lessons for extra punishment. Those students ended up in a foul mood, and the more they did the more Logan took it out on them. That was of course when he wasn't trying to find out who was the source of the pranks. Since none of the students did do it he wasn't having any luck. Rogue felt rather bad for those students. She kept telling herself however it wasn't as if she could walk up to Logan and say she did it. Cats couldn't talk. Besides, she was going to end up in deep trouble when she did come clean and become human again, so what was the point in ending everything so soon? No, what she had to do was another prank - the cutlery had managed to come down eventually - and make sure it was done in such a way or at such a time that none of the students could possibly have done it.

Unfortunately Rogue had little time to come up with such a prank as seconds later she heard the familiar sound of Logan's heavy boots hitting the floor. Realising the sound was heading for the front door Rogue quickly bolted into a flat out run to try and catch up with him. A small voice did tell her that perhaps this was a little stalkerish to follow him and see where he was going, but she had been the good girl for so long before and where had that gotten her? Kidnapped more then once, Logan as nothing but a brotherly protector, and a crushed heart. Besides, she was pretty sure Logan would do the same anyway if he was in her position. He had feral instincts as well and she was pretty sure that included being overprotective of one's mate. Just because he wasn't her mate yet didn't mean it was wrong. He would be, just as soon as she figured out how Wolverine felt and what Logan's problem with her was. Besides, this would all just be a very affectionate and funny story once they were together that he'd enjoy so Rogue figured she was fine doing as she was. Maybe they could even tell their future children, their future cubs, this story when they were old enough to comprehend...

Rogue skidded to a halt as she finally managed to catch up to Logan in the garage. Noticing he was getting on the bike she found herself mentally groaning. Why did she get the feeling he was going out to spend the evening at a local bar? Eyeing the bike with annoyance - it was not pet friendly - Rogue quickly sped up to it before Logan got the engine started. She had often imagined being on the back of Logan's bike with her arms wrapped around him - hey bikes were sexy especially with Logan on them - but she had never imagined doing it quite like this. She had just managed to jump up onto the back of the seat behind Logan and dug her hind claws into the seat and her front ones into the thick denim of Logan's jeans. Seriously, she had wanted to grope his ass many times. Her first time should not be a cat! Grumbling mentally, Rogue closed her eyes quickly as Logan started the bike and sped out of the mansion. Fortunately his jeans were so thick and her claws so thin and tiny that honestly, a quick healing feral like Logan didn't even feel them.

She had a very bad feeling this was going to be one long night.

It wasn't long before the bike came to a halt. Something Rogue was very glad of. Clearly cats were not built to ride extremely fast motorbikes, as was proved by the fact her once silky, straight, Persian fur was now a massive frizzy afro. Rogue quickly let go of Logan's world class backside and jumped off the bike before Logan got off himself, diving behind the bike before Logan could notice his stowaway.

Sure enough, Rogue saw they were at a seedy bar which without a doubt had whores and cage fights inside. Glaring at the place, Rogue swiftly followed Logan inside as she tried her best to remain unseen. Then again who would ever think to look at the floor? No, these punters would be too busy either eyeing each other up or their drinks.

At first, everything was going alright. Logan had a couple of beers before going into the cage to vent out his fustration. Unfortunately he ended up taking his shirt off which made every female leer at him. Did he really have to do that? He was not available damn it! At least, as far as Rogue was concerned he was not available. He just didn't know it yet. He had no right to parade around like a free stallion looking for a mate. One woman, of all the luck a redhead, was making a real show of herself for him. So much so that when Logan left the cage, the winner of the night of course, he ended up stalking towards the redhead. The woman wasn't even a real redhead, and that cleveage could not be real as large as they were. Someone was clearly trying to make up for that flat ass, Rogue thought.

The firey southerner sped after the couple as they left the bar to go down a back alley. She managed to get there before any clothing below the waist was loosened or removed, and so with a devious sense of smug satisfaction Rogue leapt at the woman, digging her claws deep into the skin of her legs. A scream left the woman's throat as Rogue slashed down the woman's leg. Of course, Rogue knew the wound would not be anything serious with as small as her claws were and of course what knowledge she had of the anatomy when it came to fighting. It was just going to look a hell of a lot worse then it was. Rogue hoped though that this woman was weak and thus would make more of a deal of it then it was.

She turned out right. No sex happened that night. The woman left after slapping Logan and yelling about 'his' cat. Rogue was smug about the way the woman dramatically limped out of sight.

Everything had been going so well...

"Didn't know you were into blood-play runt."

Victor purred as he stepped out of the shadows of the alley. Rogue found herself frozen at the sight of the massive Feral. He looked as wild as ever, and her instincts - both feral, cat, and Rogue's own - were telling her to run now.

Logan grunted, eyes narrowed at the man that was apparently his brother.

"It was the cat."

He said, gesturing to the Persian beside him. Victor raised an eyebrow as he looked toward the feline. There was something about it...

"Come here kitty, kitty."

Victor purred, a smirk on those lips of his that hid his deadly fangs. He didn't sound in the least bit enthralling or soothing, and thus Rogue reacted in good old Rogue fashion. She pinned back her ears and hissed at Victor, her entire body taut and ready to fight should she have to. In that one moment Rogue wished she was human again so she could put her hands on the assassin and put him out of everyone's misery for good.

"Leave 'er be Victor. Its just a cat."

Logan growled, unsheathing his adamantium covered bone claws as he stepped infront of the small animal.

"Your frail turn up yet?"

The large blonde asked, a smirk crossing his lips as he saw his brother tense just the slightest bit more. Realising they could be talking about her, Rogue found herself relaxing a little as she looked between the pair curiously.

"I've told you before Victor, it ain't like that with her. She's not mine."

Logan growled, causing Rogue's heart to sink a little more. Even when he didn't know she was around he was still adamant he didn't want her. Wasn't there any hope? To her surprise Victor began laughing.

"Yeah, right. So thats why nothing satisfies your urges anymore? Thats why your feral side is slowly starting to get out of control and trying to take over? I always told you to merge with the Feral in you, not lock it up like your ashamed of it. If you had you wouldn't be in this situation, loosening the ties on your 'humanity'."

He chuckled, shaking his head and using fingers to mock-quote 'humanity'. Rogue looked up into Logan's eyes at these words trying to see what Victor was saying in her man. Was he telling the truth? Did Logan's Feral side want her? Was he talking about her and not Jean? Rogue found her heart sinking as she realised they may very well be talking about Jean. Sure, Dr Grey had died but she knew if anyone could come back from the dead (well, twice anyway) it would be that Ice Queen.

"Leave 'er out of this. I can still beat your ass any day of the week, and don't forget it Victor."

Logan snarled, his muscles rippling as he shifted his body stanse in preparation to fight. Victor merely raised an eyebrow in response, giving his brother a look over as if to say 'I don't see it' before he leapt up onto the nearest rooftop and left their sight. Logan growled in fustration, taking out a cigar and lighting it up as he turned round and headed back for his bike. He didn't even look back to check if the cat was following him as he did so.

Rogue glanced back at where Victor had gone before hurrying up to follow after Logan. She just managed to get back on the bike as Logan started the engine.

She had to know what was going on. A mischevious look entered her eyes as she realised that maybe she could give Logan a late night visit. She still had her powers after all. She just had to find a bit of skin and place it against Logan's bare foot whilst he slept, and then she'd be all caught up.

Simple, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Paws For Thought.**

Chapter Four: Of Dreams & Ferals.  


It turned out getting close to Logan whilst he was asleep was a hard matter indeed. The first time she had tried she had only just missed being kitty-kebab by an inch. Turns out, he's as sensitive asleep as he is awake. Clearly heightened senses included touch. Rogue briefly considered that must be both a pro and a con when it came to pleasure - causing her to snicker mentally at the thought - but it didn't help her or her goal. On her second attempt, he had rolled over and almost squished her with his large, muscular thigh. She realised then just why cats could be insanely quick when they had to be.

This was her third attempt. With a couple wiggle of her hips, she jumped from the wooden floorboards up onto Logan's bed where she landed neatly between his spread legs. So very slowly, making sure to keep her fluffy tail up in the air, she inched towards his feet. Not only was it the furthest point from his claws, but she hoped as long as she didn't touch the sole of his foot that he wouldn't notice her there. Ever so slowly, she carefully placed a paw onto the back of his left heel. She made sure each pad on the bottom of her paw touched his skin, and with relief she felt her mutation activate. It felt ten times fainter and weaker then it used to, but it was there, and with her head turned so she was looking over her own shoulder as she watched Logan's face intently she was keeping alert for the point where she needed to stop. It would probably take longer since her mutation was weaker in this smaller form, so for the first time ever she wasn't feeling overwhelming panic, anxiety, along with a heady dose of tenseness doing so. It was rather therapeutic actually.

Unfortunately this attempt didn't work out either since seconds later Logan suddenly sat bolt up-right, awake, and from the glazed look in his eyes he was hearing a telepathic conversation in his head. Probably from Emma Frost, who had done it upon orders from Storm. The second he had started to sit bolt up-right and scared Rogue so much that she leapt backwards off the bed and landed on the wooden flooring.

Eyes wide, Rogue quickly scampered under the single bed and listened as Logan got off the bed. She peered out from under the bed to the sudden view of Logan naked. Completely and utterly naked, with his world class backside facing her. He definately did not have a hairy ass. Oh no. Rogue was pretty sure if she had been human, she would have been drooling in this moment and almost whimpered when he pulled on a pair of jeans, blocking his ass from view. To her delight though, he turned around, showing off his muscular and powerful chest to her. Unfortunately the view didn't last since he pulled on a white wifebeater as well as a chequered red, black, and white shirt over the top. She heard the thuds of Logan putting on his boots before he made his way to his bedroom door. Quickly, Rogue followed.

She made sure to keep quiet as she followed him from his room and towards - surprisingly - the Blackbird hanger.

Where was he - or the team, she noticed as she sneaked into the hanger - going?

Rogue frowned as she noticed Emma Frost - still in white lingerie - board the Blackbird moments after Logan. Beast, aka Dr Hank McCoy, followed her alongside Iceman, aka Robert Drake, with Nightcrawler, aka Kurt Wagner, and Shadowcat, aka Katherine Pryde right behind them. Rogue followed behind the team, making sure to stay hidden, and bolted behind the large box that contained the first aid kit. The sound of the basketball court parting soon overwhelmed her sense of hearing, and before she knew it the plane was in the air.

"I can't believe it, can you?"

Kitty whispered toward Bobby, having sat beside him with their fingers intertwined. Upon hearing this start of conversation, Rogue crawled forward a little to try and catch what was being said.

"No. I mean, who would want to experiment and breed strictly feral mutants? The whole thing is really twisted, but why would they restrict themselves that way? It doesn't make sense."

Logan growled from his seat, sending a fierce glare at the two-no-longer-teens. Silence ensued for the rest of the flight, although Rogue's thoughts were going a mile a minute. So, someone had set up a secret labratory where they captured, experimented on, and bred Feral mutants. From what she could tell, Logan and Sabertooth were the two strongest Ferals alive right now however neither had been captured. Was that on purpose? Were they free because they were too strong to capture, or was it for a different reason? Was someone trying to breed a Feral powerful enough to be able to defeat and capture Sabertooth & the Wolverine? Or were they hoping upon leaving the pair alone they would be able to continue their work?

Rogue may have got a few answers but clearly all they did was bring up more questions. She vowed to stick by Logan's side. She may be weaker in this form but she'd defend her mate regardless. She was not going to let him get hurt or worse whilst she still had breath in her body.

It wasn't long before the Blackbird landed, however, it was soon realised by Rogue five minutes later that they had landed a fair distance away from where the lab was. How did she know? Well, she was currently panting heavily as she walked so far behind the X-men that they were in the horizon. So much for sticking by Logan's side. Still, it wasn't her fault. She was only a small cat. For every stride the average human made she had to take at least five... maybe ten strides to match it.

By the time she reached the Lab's barbed wire fencing, the X-men were already in the thick of it and she was exhausted. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to put a forest around a steep incline of a hill and the lab on top of said hill? Seriously. Rogue could only find herself thankful - whilst muttering curses in her head to whoever created this damn landscape - that there was a hole (small but big enough for her) in the fencing. She dragged herself through, only to growl in annoyance as she noticed there were stairs - big, steep stairs - going up to the front door of the lab.

_SERIOUSLY?!_

With great reluctance, Rogue made her way up the stairs by jumping from one stair to the next. By the time she reached the front door she was praying for the entire menu of Burger King and KFC to replenish her dwindling energy supply. Still, she carried on. She had to find Logan and make sure he was okay. It took a few tries, one dead end, a lift, and several doors before she found where Logan was. He was on a floor she could only describe as 'The Dungeon' and he was just letting out the last feral mutant captive from her cell.

Rogue felt a sudden spark of energy at the sight of her man, and with a mental grin began trotting towards him. However she had only moved a few strides when the captive just set free began making moves on her mate. Despite being filthy and bloody, the buxom redhead - she had to be a redhead! - with furry cat ears and tail that looked similiar to a Cougar's, still managed to look like a seductive slut as she pressed her womanly curves against Logan's body. It didn't care that she may or may not just be hugging him in thanks, or that the tramp had been abused, or was dirty and malnourished. Right then all Rogue could see was red, and with a flurry of speed she ran towards the pairing. Once close enough she leapt into the air and with a satisfied feeling landed claws out on the redhead's head.

Various hisses and meows left Rogue's lips as she yanked at the greasy red hair of her victim. She didn't even notice Logan's shocked expression or hear him continually try to calm down the cat as he tried to get close enough to grab it. Unfortunately, Rogue was causing so much pain - to her own delight - that the redhead was now jogging and jumping around in an attempt to get the cat loose.

Rogue would have done more damage if an explosion hadn't blasted one side of 'The Dungeon', causing the steel bars and concrete from the cells to fly everywhere. Mutations activated everywhere in an attempt to protect themselves from being harmed. Much to Rogue's chagrin, Logan tackled the redhead to the ground covering both Rogue and the redhead in the same swift swoop. Once the explosion had died down, the rubble settled, everyone began getting up and uncovering others who could not get up on their own. Fortunately there were no major injuries, although the blast and subsequent tackle had dislodged the fluffy Rogue from the redhead's head.

She got up onto all four paws as quickly as possible but it still wasn't fast enough for another attack at the redhead. Logan was already herding the group of kidnapped mutants out of the new large hole in the wall. The floor above was the actual one level with the ground, but the explosion had blasted away the bottom half of that floor's wall and floor as well as 'The Dungeon' floor's entire wall including the cages. Fortunately, the subsequent rubble had ended up in a pile that led up to the hole in the next floor's wall, and thus Logan was getting everyone to escape through there. Unfortunately, it was a hell of a lot more moving for Rogue.

With a mental grumble, Rogue made her way up the incline. She hadn't even reached halfway when a large hand grabbed her scruff, picking her up. She blinked her chocolate brown eyes only to see it was Logan who had come back for her and picked her up. She found it almost odd really that he had come back for her, but was rather relieved by it.

One, she didn't have to climb up the incline on her own. Two, she was at Logan's side as was her goal. Three, it meant he had to care for her, even though to him she was only a cat.

She let out a relieved breath, only for her moment of peace and happiness to be gone moments later when Logan abruptly let go of her. She landed with a thud on the grass seconds before the familiar 'SNICKT' sound reverberated.

"Nice to see ya, runt."

Sabertooth growled, slashing through a human soldier's throat with his extended claws.

With blood on his claws, and the moonlight caressing his tall as well as very muscular frame, Rogue contemplated that she would have desired him had he a less... scary and intimidating personality. At least with Sabertooth you knew where you stood at all times. There were no grey areas.

"What are you doin' here?"

Logan growled fiercely, his six adamantium coated bone claws glinting under the moonlight.

"Ol' Buckethead heard about the ferals 'ere. Decided it was his duty to help."

Sabertooth responded, his eyes wandering down to the feline that sat beside Logan's feet. A smirk crossed his lips as he stared at her, a darkly mischevious look entering his feral amber eyes. Logan instinctively moved to stand infront of Rogue as a warning growl rumbled in his throat.

"Leave 'er alone!"

It wasn't much later that the X-men and the Brotherhood escaped with all the kidnapped mutants. Rogue found it odd (whilst in Logan's arms thankfully) that on the way back to the plane the Brotherhood followed. When they got to the Blackbird this was explained by various off-road vehicles parked alongside. A few of the ferals - the ones that seemed the stronger type of Feral annoyingly enough - got into the jeeps whilst the rest were brought onto the Blackbird. That wasn't the end of the strange night however. Oh no. Sabertooth actually boarded the Blackbird seconds before the jeeps drove off, leaving the X-men stunned at his audacity. After a strangely erotic arguement between Sabertooth and Logan (well, it was strangely erotic for Rogue) the Blackbird left with all aboard.

Rogue was just thankful to fall asleep on a spare seat.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here you go everyone, the next chapter! Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Quick question though - Sabertooth refuses to be a background character for this, and so I ask you do you want this to stay a strictly Wolverine/Rogue pairing, or do you want to add Sabertooth to the mix? Its up to you, vote now! =D


End file.
